Protect Boojae
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Akan kupastikan tak seorang pun bisa mengganggumu/YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/Oneshoot


**Author : Lovgrafanime14**

**Cast : All member DBSK and other**

**Genre : Romance(entahlah, aku gak tahu ini termasuk genre apa #Labil)**

**Rate : T**

**#Author pov**

"Kim Jaejoong benar-benar cantik. Ia seperti malaikat."

"Jaejoong-ah kau adalah pemilik hatiku..maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?"

"Andwe! Jaejoong yg akan menjadi kekasihku!"

Kim Jaejoong sang namja cantik dan menawan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu hanya menghela nafas kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap harinya. Dimulai dari ia tiba di Sekolahnya sampai ia pulang ke rumahnya, para penggemarnya (yang kebanyakan namja itu) selalu membuntutinya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan semua perhatian itu, tapi kadang-kadang ia juga merasa jengah dengan keadaannya.

Selama para penggemarnya saling bertengkar satu sama lain untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan memiliki seorang Kim Jaejoong, sang tokoh utama sendiri diam-diam mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari sana. Jaejoong buru-buru beranjak menuju kelasnya dan akhirnya lega setelah sampai dengan aman tanpa sepengetahuan para penggemarnya.

"Kabur lagi dari penggemarmu Joongie hyung?"

Jaejoong berjengit kaget dan menemukan sahabatnya Kim Junsu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, "Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Su-ie." Katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mian..mian..mereka mengganggumu lagi?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ne, memang apalagi. Aku langsung kabur saja begitu mereka mulai bertengkar."

Tepat saat itu, pintu kelasnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan langsung mencium cherry lips yang menggoda itu, "Good morning Boo.."

Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menbelalakkan matanya kaget, "Yah Yunnie! Jangan seenaknya saja mencium Joongie tahu!" Seru Jaejoong kesal walaupun tak ayal mukanya langsung merona hebat.

"Hehe…memang apa salahnya? Toh Boojae kan milikku."

"Tentu saja salah. Kalau kau tak lupa bahwa masih ada Kim Junsu disini Jung Yunho." Kali ini Junsu yang menjawab dengan raut muka kesal, "Aigoo..pagi-pagi begini mataku yang polos sudah ternodai oleh kalian."

Yunho hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Ah, seperti kau tak pernah saja Su. Lagipula, mana si jidat kekasihmu itu heum? Biasanya ia sudah menempelimu sekarang."

"Dia sedang menggodai para wanita agar mau mengerjakan tugasnya. Tcih, dasar playboy jidat lebar." Ungkap Junsu melipat tangannya dengan wajah yang semakin keruh, "Oh ya Yunho hyung, kekasihmu itu benar-benar harus dicarikan bodyguard. Jika tidak, aku yakin ia tidak akan lulus sekolah dengan utuh(?)."

Kali ini tatapan Yunho kembali ke Jaejoong, "Wae? Mereka mengganggumu lagi Boo?" tanyanya cemas.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Aniya, tidak apa-apa Yunnie. Mereka tidak akan berbuat apapun pada Joongie. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan walaupun sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Boojae'nya'. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada kakak kelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu bersama Park Yoochun.

"Aku ingin kalian memabantuku. Apalagi aku sangat membutuhkan keahlianmu saat ini Shim Changmin." Jawab Yunho pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Changmin dan Yoochun saling berpandangan sebentar heran, "Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya.

"Begini.."

Yunho mulai membisikkan permintaannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Setelah mendengar apa yang diminta oleh sahabatnya Jung Yunho, raut muka Yoochun dan Changmin mulai berubah. Yoochun dengan ekspresi sedikit ngeri dan Changmin dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Woah, aku tahu mengapa kau mengatakan ini merupakan spesialisasi Changmin." Kata Yoochun masih dengan ekspresi ngerinya.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Changmin langsung membayangkan betapa menyenangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti.

Yunho hanya memandangi keduanya dengan puas. Ia yakin sahabat-sahabatnya ini akan menjalankan permintaanya dengan baik, dan yeah terutama Changmin.

Si namja terjahil yang ada di sekolahnya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan kepalanya heran sedari tadi. Kemana perginya semua penggemarnya? Bahkan sejak ia datang tadi pagi di sekolah, tak seorangpun dari penggemarnya yang mengganggunya. Bukannya Jaejoong merasa kesal, hanya saja ia sedikit kehilangan.

Seorang yang dirasa Jaejoong merupakan penggemarnya berjalan melewatinya dengan pandangan tertunduk.

"Ah tunggu sebentar." Panggil Jaejoong pada orang itu. orang itu berjengit kaget saat Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"A—ah Jaejoong-sshi, maaf sa—saya harus p—per—gi.." Ujarnya seperti ketakutan dan buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aneh, kenapa dengan mereka?" Gumam Jaejoong heran. Semua penggemarnya sejak tadi selalu seperti ketakutan bertemu dengannya. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya hari ini?

"Joongie-hyung."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan itu dan menemukan Junsu dan kekasihnya Yoochun berjalan mendekatinya, "Tumben hyung sendiri. Dimana para penggemarmu itu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran. Sejak tadi mereka seperti ketakutan bertemu denganku. Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini?"

"Eh? Yang benar hyung?" Junsu membelalakkan matanya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Dan lagi…aigoo, mengapa Yunnie harus meladeni yeoja-yeoja kegatelan itu huh?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tatapannya mengarah pada Jung Yunho yang sedang digerumbuli para yeoja. Ingat, Jung Yunho juga merupakan idola di sekolahnya.

"Dasar beruang playboy. Awas saja nanti. Ayo Su-ie, Chunnie, kita pergi saja dari sini." Jaejoong menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya dan beranjak dari kantin sekolah mereka.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan sedikit ngeri mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Jung Yunho untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong, 'Aih, andai saja kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho hyung pada para penggemarmu' Batinnya.

.

.

Jung Yunho yang masih di gerumbuli oleh para yeoja yang merupakan penggemarnya mendesah tak nyaman. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali pada Boojae tercintanya itu. walaupun terlihat masih melayani penggemarnya yang selalu menerornya, tatapan matanya justru tertuju pada Jaejoong yang kini meninggalkan kantin bersama dengan sahabat mereka, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun.

'Hah…sepertinya Boojae akan marah lagi padaku kali ini.' Batinnya nelangsa. Namun ia tersenyum kembali mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk melindungi Boojaenya itu.

"Ada apa oppa? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? pasti kau senang bertemu denganku." Salah satu yeoja itu yang bernama Go Ahra tersenyum genit pada Yunho.

"Aniya! Yunho oppa tersenyum untukku. Benar kan oppa?" kali ini bernama Jessica.

"Ani! Tapi untukku."

Yunho hanya membiarkan pertengkaran yang mulai terjadi diantara yeoja-yeoja itu dan masih tersenyum puas akan perbuatannya kemarin dengan Changmin dan Yoochun.

'Akan kupastikan tak seorang pun bisa mengganggumu, Karena kau milikku Kim Jaejoong.'

**END**

**Wahaha..akhirnya oneshoot ini jadi dengan ancurnya. Sampe nekat bikin nih ff padahal waktu bikin nih ff lagi UAS. Dan maklumi aja jadinya ancur gini karena hanya dibikin dalam waktu setengah jam. Makasih udah mau baca ^^**


End file.
